1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system security. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of detecting and removing malicious code from a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, an antivirus scanner scans for malicious code on a computer system. There is a tradeoff between full-security, which is slow, and sufficient security, which can be faster. Stated another way, the more files that are scanned, the greater the security and the slower the scan time and vice versa.
However, the slower the scan time, the greater the performance hit on the computer system. Accordingly, there is a balance between security and performance.